


Just for two

by tenecty



Series: i'll be your home [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, One Shot, and donghyuck’s tanned skin, i love these two, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenecty/pseuds/tenecty
Summary: Mark doesn't like sharing. He wants it to be something only he will relish in, something only the two of them know. Just them, in their own bubble. Just him and Donghyuck, Donghyuck and him.





	Just for two

**Author's Note:**

> super self indulgent and i'm sleepy so no long note but i just want to say i love these two and i hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> edit: thankyou so much for sending this one shot so much love :)) i want to reply but idk something is wrong with ao3 (what's new tbh) but i just want to say thankyou and i really appreciate everything :)
> 
> currently writing another fic for these two bECAUSE I JUST WATCHED THIS VIDEO AND JASHDHSAKLJHDAKSHAKSL they are so cute i want to cry

Donghyuck tries to take in a deep breath. It doesn’t mean  _ anything _ . He tries to keep his eyes off Mark, who is toying with Winwin’s hair, completely oblivious as he nods at what the MC is saying. 

 

Donghyuck forces a smile as he laughs with the rest of the group, fingers gripping the cloth of his shorts beneath the table. Johnny shoots him a concerned glance, always sensitive to the other’s needs. 

 

Donghyuck was adorable, and Johnny felt the strong urge to always protect the other like a younger brother. They had always clicked well, and somehow, easily fell into the roles, where Donghyuck was being taken care of, while Johnny watched out for the other. 

 

Johnny casually spins his chair, catching a glimpse of Winwin comfortably leaning into Mark. He frowns and shoots Donghyuck another glance; though the other doesn’t see it, head down as he stares at the script, hands curled around his neck, hoodie lifted up, casting a shadow on his face, looking smaller than ever. 

  
  
  


“Are you and Donghyuck really dating?” Johnny casually asks as they walk to the van, Donghyuck clinging onto Taeil, laughing. 

  
Mark glances at his boyfriend, and raises his eyebrows. “Yes. Why?” 

 

“It doesn’t look like it.” Johnny says cryptically. 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Offense is evident in Mark’s voice.

 

Johnny sighs. “Why do you never touch Donghyuck on camera?” He asks, his voice heavy and his eyes momentarily closed. He was tired of Donghyuck being hurt. 

 

“Because….” Mark’s tongue was tied, and the excuses halt at the tip of his tongue. 

 

“Yea. Thought so. Maybe you should talk to him about this, whatever it is.” Johnny waves his heads to indicate the situation, breathing out. “It’s getting ridiculous.” 

 

“What is?” Mark asks, genuinely confused. “What’s so ridiculous about it? I don’t have to touch him all the time. Not on  _ camera _ .” 

 

“It’s just….nevermind.” Johnny waves off the concerns as if they don’t matter anymore, dissipating them as he slides into the van. 

 

He  _ thought  _ Mark would know how sensitive Donghyuck is, how the boy, albeit bright and happy, could bottle up his feelings. He thought they were soulmates who knew each other well, but perhaps a slip of his mind, and Mark forgot that the first love language of Donghyuck is touch. He thought Mark would know how possesive Donghyuck could be. 

 

Or maybe Mark has just never noticed, the effect he could have on Donghyuck. 

  
  
  


“What’s this about?” He asks as soon as they are both in their room, door closed, Donghyuck flopped onto the bed. 

 

“What?” The other mumbles into the pillow, eyes closed, heart heavy. Night weighs on his eyes, and he feels drained, nothing left in him. 

 

“Johnny said I needed to talk to you about something. About not touching you on camera. What about it?” Mark doesn’t intend to sound so cold; he was tired too, and he just wanted to lie in bed and curl next to Donghyuck, but they both know that communication is key, and he wanted to get this out of his system; instead of harbouring it and turning it into a miscommunication. 

 

Donghyuck freezes momentarily at the question. No one would have noticed. But after years of knowing each other, Mark knows the other inside out. The way the muscles tense, the way they pretend to relax, the tightness in Donghyuck’s voice. 

 

“It’s nothing, hyung.” 

 

“Don’t tell me it’s  _ nothing _ . Can you please sit up, so we can talk about this properly?” Mark says exasperatingly, leaning against their study table, squeezing his eyes shut as he rubs his temples. He can feel a headache coming along. 

 

“What is there even, to talk about?” The tone is so bitter, Mark can almost taste it as it lingers in the air. 

 

“Are you upset that I don’t touch you in front of the camera?” 

  
Donghyuck stares at him for a moment, sitting bolt upright, wrapping his arms tightly around his pillow. His eyes trace Mark’s face. The once soft features that filled with love, were now hardened with annoyance, and his cheeks gaunt from the lack of rest. His arms, so nicely toned, didn’t seem enticing as they usually were. He looks away. 

 

“I thought you would never notice.” He can’t help but retort. 

 

Mark gives a frustrated sigh. “Why don’t you  _ ever  _ tell me? Why must you tell someone else? It is  _ our  _ relationship, Donghyuck. Not other people’s. I don’t understand  _ why  _ you have to always involve someone else; it’s like you never want to share anything with  _ me _ .”

 

He holds up a finger, expression darkening, and Donghyuck’s mouth closes, dead from retaliation. 

 

“And I don’t think there is a need to always touch you on camera, is there? Why do you always have to be so, so-” 

 

“Clingy. Whiny. Attention-seeking.” Donghyuck finishes his sentence for him, eyes casted down as they stare at the plain bed. He knew it. Which is why he never mentions it. He doesn’t want to seem  _ annoying _ . 

 

The air is dead still. 

 

“That’s not-” Mark furrows his eyebrows, glaring at the other. 

 

“That’s exactly what you meant.” Donghyuck says quietly. 

 

“It’s okay. I get it.” He continues, whispering, hurt lacing his words.

 

Silence. Mark is at a loss for words. He wants to tell Donghyuck he is wrong, that he loves it when Donghyuck shows off his affection for him on camera. He likes it when Donghyuck shows the world he is  _ his _ . He’s just not very good at reciprocating it. 

 

The fast heartbeats, light blush painting his cheeks, his purposeful breathing, is bound to give away something. Something about him initiating it, scares Mark. He doesn’t know why. Just the thought of a thousand eyes watching his every more, watching how he interacts with the others, picking out the longer-than-expected hugs, or tighter squeezes around Donghyuck’s thighs; someone will figure it out, and it would hurt both of them, he  _ knows. _

 

Doing it with the other members seems less intimidating. No one will see it more than brotherhood. And it is just as it is. 

 

But with Donghyuck, something is always different. 

 

But he can’t seem to speak those words now. The very thought of actually saying them, Mark already feels the tension feeling his body, fear creeping in and he chickens out. It’s way too cheesy. It shows too much. He isn’t like Donghyuck, so open and honest about everything; he likes to keep things to himself. 

 

Which is why he saves the wordless touches, the reassuring hugs, the light, fleeting kisses, the unconscious concerns for behind the camera. These are things for him and Donghyuck alone. Not anyone else. Just him and Donghyuck; memories that will be kept in his heart. Something only he will relish in, something only the two of them know. Just them, in their own bubble. 

  
  


But Donghyuck wouldn’t quite understand. The boy wears his heart on his sleeve. He likes the openness of it all. He doesn’t like to keep things behind closed doors; he likes to show his boyfriend off. They’ve talked about this before. 

 

This is where the conflict starts: when their expectations of each other don’t align, there is bound to be clashes. 

 

Mark should have seen this coming earlier. He should have said something. But instead, he allowed it to happen. He allowed himself to hurt a person he loves with all his heart. He allowed it again. He has let it happen too many times. 

 

He hates it. 

  
  
  
  


No words are exchanged. They bathe and change in silence. There is no humming, no laughter, no teasing. Only heavy silence, hurt cutting through the thick tension. Unspoken apologies and pleas hidden in either corners of the room. 

 

He thinks Donghyuck has fallen asleep. He had seated himself at the study table, bent over as he tries to work out some lyrics, a habit he formed whenever he was stressed. No sound came from behind him, where the other had laid and closed his eyes. 

 

He gives a sigh, leaning back, closing his eyes. He knew their relationship would be difficult; they are too completely different types of people. Sometimes it work — well most of the time it does — rarely, it hurts the both of them, their differences sticking out like edges of the sword, ready to sink into the each other’s flesh. 

 

He can smell Donghyuck’s shampoo from his seat; sweet, soft, pleasing, floating. Light. Bright. Just like him. His sun. His Haechan. 

 

And yet, the other seems so far, seems so out of touch. He thought Donghyuck would understand and would feel secure enough; but he had thought wrong. He inwardly groans at the tangled mess, pen dry of ink, page scribbled and scratched out. He can’t concentrate at all. 

  
  
  
  


His eyes snap open when he hears light sniffles. His chair swivels around faster than the speed of light, and he sees Donghyuck’s trembling back as he faces the wall. 

 

Something in him snaps and breaks, and he is out of his chair in seconds. 

  
  


“Hyuck. Hyuck.” He whispers softly as the bed dips under his weight. He crosses his legs as they curl against the soft mattresses, and his hand soothes the other in small circles. The other doesn’t respond, hiccups and whimpers. 

 

“I’m sorry.” His voice is so small, Mark wants to cry. He swallows his tears, and answers back. “There is nothing you should be sorry for.  _ I’m _ sorry.” 

 

Donghyuck turns at this, and buries his head in Mark’s lap. His eyes are red and swollen with tears, trails streaking his face, nose running, lips trembling and salty wet. Mark carefully brushes his fingers over them, only to cause more tears to stream down Donghyuck’s face. 

 

“I’m really sorry for being so  _ needy _ -” 

 

“You’re not. I, I like it. It’s not bothering me. I just, I just don’t know how to, how to show it to you.” Mark stumbles over his words as he runs his fingers through Donghyuck’s fluffy hair, fingers grazing over the roots, hair running through his fingers, flowing like a waterfall. 

 

“Then why can you do it to Winwin? Why everyone else? Why not me?” The other asks childishly as he mumbles, fingers lacing with Mark’s. 

 

“I….I don’t know. I’m selfish. I just want this,” he waves his heads, indicating their intimacy, “for me and you  _ only _ . Not anyone else. And I’m sorry. I know you would like to have it all the time. I just...it’s hard for me.” 

 

The other doesn’t say anything. He knows Mark’s slight resistance to skinship and intimacy. It wasn’t like that in Canada, where he grew up. It was a culture shock, and Donghyuck would never shut up at the way Mark went red when he first got kissed by him, platonically. 

 

“Will you forgive me?” Mark mumbles as he carefully extracts himself, shifting Donghyuck’s head back onto the pillow, placing either knee on Donghyuck’s sides, cautiously placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. 

 

“Maybe.” Donghyuck breathes out, as Mark trails light kisses along his high cheekbones and soft cheeks; his cute nose, and a light peck on his earring. 

 

“Just maybe?” Mark laughs softly, glad that the tension has broken, lowering his head, kissing Donghyuck’s exposed collarbone gently. 

 

“Promise you’ll show me more skinship on camera?” Donghyuck requests, eyes locking with Mark as the other looks up. The other thinks for a moment, the grip on Donghyuck’s fingers tightening a little. “I’ll try. Very hard. I promise.” 

 

Donghyuck hums a little, giggling as Mark presses his lips against Donghyuck’s, slotting his lips against the others. They move perfectly in sync, chemistry overflowing. 

 

The world stops and spins slower, as Mark drinks in the sight of Donghyuck; swollen lips, full blown eyes, filled with love that he hopes Donghyuck can see too.

 

“I love you. I hope you know that.” He whispers against Donghyuck’s lips. 

 

“I love you too.” The other breathes out, as Mark nudges Donghyuck’s head up, his fingers tracing a pathway for his lips to follow. Down the neck; an occasional pause at the moles; then further down, sucking lightly at the skin. 

 

Mark wonders how one’s skin can be so warm; Donghyuck’s skin is perfectly tanned, soft and engulfing warmgh that Mark melts into. His lips kiss all the way down the neck, fingers shifting to press lightly on Donghyuck’s hip bones as he holds him in place, gravitating him. He falls in love all over again, with Donghyuck’s fingers threaded through his locks, head tilted back against the pillow, a gentle whine of encouragement as Mark sucks lightly on his prominent vein. 

 

His knees slide and his head rests comfortably at the crook of Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck runs his fingers slowly through the other’s hair, and the humming returns, the sound vibrating through his chest, honey notes slipping the pink lips; and Mark feels his heart just speed up a tad bit. 

  
  


“You’re really heavy.” Donghyuck comments, wriggling his nose, laughing at the way Mark scrunches up his nose in annoyance. “Do you have to spoil a perfect moment like that?” Donghyuck rolls his eyes and pushes Mark off him, scooting closer to the wall. “I’m being kind enough to create some space for you, big boy. Hurry up.” 

 

Mark tangles his legs with the other who hums in content and annoyance, giggling softly as Mark irresistibly plants a kiss on his exposed neck. 

 

“I’m tired, Markie.” 

 

Heart fluttering at the name, Mark just answers simply. “Then go to sleep.” 

 

“I can’t sleep if I’m all tangled like that.” Donghyuck rolls his eyes as he shifts and turns to face Mark, who sticks his tongue out and rolls his eyes, huffing in annoyance. 

 

The light banter returns as they argue about the wonderful effects and disastrous consequences of long term spooning, both dissolving into fits of giggles. 

 

Laughter fills the air, before serene quiet follows, Donghyuck falling easily to slumber as Mark traces the outlines of his face. 

 

He smiles. 

 

The road was always going to be rocky, given how different they are. 

 

But it always works out in the end, their love always managing to overrule everything else. 

  
  
  
  


(Johnny winks as he sees the faded bruise on Donghyuck’s neck. “Thank me, lovebirds!” He sing-songs as he strides into the kitchen. The other members look up and stare at the blossoming hickey, and Mark blushes a deep shade of red. 

 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, and twists Mark’s wrist, turning him around. He presses his lips full on the other’s and smiles as Mark presses back with equal eagerness, much unlike his usual hesitance or awkward pushes. The entire table erupts with laughter and teasing, happiness filling the air. 

  
  
  


“Am I doing enough of a job?” Mark asks, later. 

 

“Maybe, you should try harder.” Donghyuck teasingly winks, and Mark rolls his eyes, pulling the other closer, breathing in his flowery scent, pressing another kiss into the other’s hair. 

 

No bitterness, no saltiness; just mere sweetness lingering on his lips as Donghyuck presses him another kiss, sparks flying as the colour of Donghyuck’s lip tint colours his own pale lips. 

 

He falls in love all over again.)


End file.
